


From Two Tails to Three

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: How does Kitsune kit gain its third tail?
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #410: Stir





	From Two Tails to Three

He knew there was a smug air about him, but really he couldn’t be bothered to care. His claws clicking over tiles as he headed over to Noah, carrying a Kitsune kit gently by the scruff of its neck. Depositing said kit in front of the Sheriff he nosed at their belly as they rolled over tongue lolling out in a foxy smile showing just how much they had enjoyed the ride.

Unfortunately said kit had left for a morning run with him, Derek and some other members of their pack with two tails and now Stiles had three. And none of them were really sure how that happened. 

“Oh Stiles, what did you do?” Noah’s voice held a mixture of exasperation and some amusement buried very deep. He could only really hear it as it was a scent in the air more than anything else. Whether Stiles knew enough to discern that or not he wasn’t sure, but he wouldn’t be surprised.

He shifted as he headed upstairs not giving a damn about being butt naked in front of anyone. If you lived with Weres and shifters you shouldn’t be surprised. And if you walked into their home without knocking you get what you’re asking for, usually with a knife in the ribs for good measure.

Buttoning his shirt as he headed downstairs watching as Noah picked his son up by the scruff to give him a quick hug before talking him back into his human skin. 

“I didn’t do anything Dad.” The whine that came with that sentence was only something a ten-year-old could get away with, which was an improvement given the last few months. Claudia’s illness and death hadn’t been easy on Stiles and Noah. The grief of it bringing on Stiles’ first shift. Thankfully, Noah and Claudia had been close enough to the pack that Stiles father hadn’t even thought of it as odd to have a Kitsune kit. 

They’d just settled into some kind of routine that was giving Stiles and therefore Noah a chance to heal, when his nephew had been caught up with hunters. Luckily, for all concerned Stiles had a sensitive nose and would talk to Noah about anything, even if he didn’t know what he was actually smelling. Being the town’s Sheriff Noah was just plain nosy. 

It could have been a lot worse, not that it had stopped Talia up and leaving with a good part of the family.

The door was nosed opened and the rest of those that had gone out on the run followed in behind Derek most of them shifting as they came in. As well as his nephew and Cora they’d acquired a couple of Sheriff’s Deputies who had asked to run with them. And several kids of various ages who had all been friends of Stiles and had decided they wanted to join them. Much, thankfully, to most of their parents amusement. He’d also found that he had a couple of kids when those first shifts had happened. That had been something of a shock for all those concerned to put it very mildly. 

“Derek, what did Stiles do?” He was curious, Kitsunes were rare and even rarer in Western shifters. There had been some bits and pieces of information and law in the Hale library which had been enough to go on initially. And some contacts that he’d reached out to but it might be awhile yet before he heard anything from them.

“I honestly don’t know Uncle Peter. One minute he was chasing his tails and the next he was tripping over a tree stump…” A cold shiver passed down his spine, the Nemeton didn’t show its self to just anyone. 

“… and down into a cellar under it, breaking some kind of jar as he went. There was a laugh, a firefly dancing around that seemed to be playing chase with Stiles for a moment or two and then poof an extra tail.”

“And an extra tail is what you get for releasing me from that prison…” The amused grin in the unknown voice that seemed to hang in the air behind them was like nails on a chalkboard. Bringing every protective instinct he had and probably some he didn’t to the fore. 

“ … Peace Alph Hale, Elder Stilinski, Hale pack. I mean no harm…” The ‘not this time anyway’ defiantly hanging in the air.

“… The child is strong and the Nemeton likes him, he’s going to bring so much chaos, such entertainment.” The pleasure that coloured those words had him wondering whether Beacon Hills would be left standing. That said, there was a part of him deep down that couldn’t hide its glee. And just what had been hidden under the Nemeton he didn’t have a clue.

“You would not accept my teaching, we are opposite sides of the same coin after all. So I leave this instead all debts settled, the tail was just for fun.”

And with that the presence receded leaving a book on the table, with magic so old it literally reeked of it. Even Noah seemed to be able to smell it, and he was completely mundane. 

“What the hell?” He’d be somewhat amused at the glare from Noah that Derek received if he hadn’t seen it a million plus times already. 

His wards brushing against his skin as well as the sound of stiletto heels on the path was enough of an introduction before there was a polite knock on the door. One of the pack nudged the door open revealing a young woman though given the age she seems to be carrying round her eyes maybe not so young.

“That would have been Uncle. I’m Noshiko Yukimura, Okami-san sends his regards Mr Hale. It seems your kit is going to cause quite a stir Mr Stilinski.”


End file.
